


A Normal, Family Holiday

by skimmingthesurface, SylviaW1991



Series: Mystery Best Friends Side Stories [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving, awkward teen romance, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmingthesurface/pseuds/skimmingthesurface, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with Bill and his idea of fun, the Mystery Best Friends need a relaxing and fun holiday to spend being thankful and together. </p>
<p>Set between parts four and five of "Mystery Best Friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal, Family Holiday

“So as soon as the parade is over I want you in your room getting dressed, Gregory.” Amy addressed the group of three teens, one child, and one frog gathered in front of the television, though the focus of the conversation was more on the child in particular. “I already set your clothes on your bed for you.”

“Do they match Wirt's?” Greg asked without tearing his gaze away from the TV.

“That depends on what Wirt decides to wear,” she replied, heading for the garage.

Wirt glanced at his younger brother, nudging him with his foot for his attention, then winked at him, much to Greg's delight. “Just show me what Mom picked out for you and I'll see what I've got.”

With that settled, Greg snuggled up to Mabel and resumed watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. The four of them plus frog were sprawled on the floor, the couch having been moved the night before to accommodate the larger table that had taken over the dining room and encroached on the living room, too. They didn't mind though. Mabel and Greg were both lying on their stomachs closest to the TV, with Wirt leaning against the armchair while Dipper laid his head in his lap, the former idly petting the latter's hair with his good hand, the pine tree cap elsewhere for the time being. The calm and easy enjoyment of casual commentaries on floats and dance numbers - oftentimes getting shushed by Greg or Mabel or both - was a relief and more than appreciated by both boys.

Even though he was more than content to sit there with Dipper, Wirt looked up when his mom came back inside with a box of their holiday linens. “Need any help, Mom?” he asked, though it was more of a formality since he had a feeling he already knew the answer. Which was fine by him since he had a relaxed, more or less happy boyfriend to cuddle.

She smiled at him as if she knew exactly why he'd offered. “Not yet, sweetheart. Enjoy the parade and I'll let you know if I need you.”

“You sure?”

“Yep. I mean, I did expect this after all.” She shook her head, bundling up a pile of placemats in her arms. “Every time I even think: ‘we can't make it for Thanksgiving this year, sorry,’ they all invite themselves over like it's their right. Like they have a claim on my house.”

“Well, you know Aunt Jan,” Wirt reminded her.

“Do I ever.” She rolled her eyes, then left them to the parade. And the run-down of their extended family for the twins during commercial breaks. Though their mom had tried to beg off Thanksgiving with her family in light of Wirt and Dipper's recoveries, the same thing that happened the year before happened again. Hospitalized or not, Thanksgiving was happening and the Palmer-Whelans and the two Pines were included.

“So first we'll start with Jonathan's side because it's easiest. It's just his parents. That's it. Their names are Jim and Gloria. Jonathan's their only child, so they pretty much come to everything, but it's cool. They're really nice. Super friendly. They'll love you.

“Then there's our mom's mom, Grandma Zoe. She probably won't talk to you. Not because she doesn't like you. She doesn't really talk to anyone besides her kids. And sometimes us grandkids.”

“She always talks to Cody,” Greg chimed in, making a face. “He's her favorite.”

“Pretty much,” Wirt agreed, then continued. “Anyway, my mom also has two younger brothers. First one is Uncle Joe Jr. I mean, we usually just call him Uncle Joe, but technically the junior's part of his name. Oh, and Mom calls him ‘Jojo’ - it's just what she's always called him since they were kids - but he's who she's talking to if you hear her say that. He's married to our Aunt Janice and their kids are Cody, Meaghan, and Beth. Cody's like twelve now? I dunno. He's a punk though, so don't pay him any mind, but the girls will definitely love you, Mabel. They're not so bad, but Meaghan has the tendency to mimic her mom, which is kinda a problem-”

“Because Aunt Jan's a witch in disguise!” Greg interjected.

“Yes.”

“Like the bad kind. Like Adelaide. She hates Jason Funderburker and wants to put him in her cauldron and boil him up for a spell.”

Dipper laughed, rubbing his cheek against Wirt’s pajama shirt. “Well, we can’t let that happen.”

“Obviously not,” Mabel agreed. “Jason Funderburker’s an important member of this family.”

“I know!” Greg gave the frog in question a pat on the head. “When Aunt Jan gets all evil, me and Wirt go hide in my room, so you guys can hide with us, too. Just don’t tell Meaghan or Beth. They’re not allowed.”

“As friendly as Greg is with the entire world, for some reason it’s our cousins that he can’t stand.” Wirt rolled his eyes, stroking Dipper’s side. “So, yeah, that’s them pretty much. Then there’s our other uncle - Uncle Drew. He usually comes by himself, even when he’s seeing someone. There was one guy that he brought with him years ago - they were really serious, I think they were even going to get engaged, but because our aunt usually gives him the third degree whenever she finds out he’s dating someone, he saves himself and everyone else the awkwardness by flying solo.”

Dipper bristled. “Seriously?”

Wirt blinked, hand stilling. “Oh. Um. Yeah, but it’s- I mean, Uncle Joe and Uncle Drew are pretty close, so it’s not like she can say much. She’s just nosy. She likes to be in everyone’s business and she asks embarrassing questions - like Greg-”

“Hey!”

“-except it’s not nearly as cute when she’s the one asking, ‘so how serious is this relationship?’ or like… his views on adoption and stuff.” Wirt canted his head to the side as he gauged Dipper’s reaction, cheeks warming. “Do you-? I mean… it’s totally okay if you don’t want to- um… How do you feel about me introducing you as my boyfriend? I mean, I know I did with my friends, but this is way different, and like… kinda big. You guys are literally meeting most of our extended family and like… we haven’t even met your parents in person - which we should talk about sometime, by the way, and I’m just going to stop now since I already asked the question and just let you answer.”

Dipper sat up and cupped his cheeks, laying his lips over Wirt’s. “I love you. I’m not hiding that for anybody.”

Wirt’s lips quirked up, his hands settling on Dipper’s waist. “Even if it means putting up with awkward family questions?”

“Been there, done that. Not everyone in my extended family is all that keen on- Wait, are you okay with it? It’s _your_ family.”

“Oh. Um. Yeah. I’m okay with it. I think.” Wirt shrugged a little. “I mean, Uncle Drew’s… gay, so he can’t really have a problem with it, and neither can our grandma or she’d be basically slapping her youngest kid in the face. The only one who’ll say something… potentially off-putting is Aunt Jan, but it’s not like she won’t have things to nitpick about me as it is. Trust me, she’ll probably go on for at least twenty minutes on how I should be more responsible and less careless.” He pointed to the cast. “Not really different from last year.”

“She was mean last year,” Greg huffed. “And if she tries to be mean this year, I’ll throw one of her biscuits at her.”

“Me too!”

“Mabel, you’re too old to get away with that.”

“So says you, bro-bro.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, maneuvering to settle between Wirt’s legs. He snuggled down, resting his ear over his heartbeat. “So is that everyone?”

His arms looped around him, chin resting atop his head. “Yeah. Everyone who does Thanksgiving with us, that is. I mean, there’s other family members out there and stuff, but yeah, that’s it for today.” Wirt pressed a kiss into his hair. “Think you can handle it?”

“Yeah. It’s just nine more people, no big deal.”

\----

Nine people was a big deal. Nine people was a lot of noise and movement and made the comfortable home seem so much smaller. And they didn’t even have all nine yet, their Uncle Drew running late.

Jonathan’s parents had been the first to arrive, luckily, their friendly demeanor setting the stage for the rest of the family to follow. “Gloria! Can you believe it? New grandchildren! They’re multiplying,” Greg’s grandpa placed his hand over his heart in mock shock, looking over the three teens while Greg gave his grandma a big hug. “I don’t know if you have enough candy in your purse to sustain them all.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jim. Of course I have enough.” She waved him off, giving Greg’s cheek a big kiss before waving Wirt over, cupping his face with her hands as cooed over him. “Come here, dear. Oh, look at that face. That’s a man’s face if I’ve ever seen one. What are you doing becoming a young man before I’m ready? It feels like it was only yesterday that you walked through my front door in your little Christmas vest and opening the presents Grandpa and I got for you. What happened? Where does the time go? And what happened to your arm?”

Wirt smiled weakly as she released him to examine the cast. “I… tripped.”

Gloria narrowed her gaze at her husband as he barked out a laugh and clapped Wirt on his good shoulder. “Well, that’s one thing that’ll never change, hon. No matter how old he gets.” He grinned as he gave Wirt a softer pat before turning his attention to the twins. “So, new grandchildren! Hello, good to meet you.” He shook Dipper’s hand and then Mabel’s, enthusiastic with both. “Let’s see, I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess your names. Hm… something’s telling me it’s… Mabel. And Dipper.”

“Dad, I told you their names over the phone.” Jonathan guided his mom over to a chair to get her away from scrutinizing Wirt’s wrist. “And they were there, they heard me tell you.”

“Betrayed by my own flesh and blood.” He hung his head, catching Greg’s eye as he did so and winked. “The jig is up.”

Greg giggled, giving him a reassuring pat on the arm. “That’s okay, Grandpa. They can still be your new grandkids even if you’re not magic.”

Mabel nodded, smile bright and eager. “I’m willing to go along with it!”

Shortly after Greg’s grandparents, their aunt, uncle, and cousins showed up along with their grandmother. Uncle Joe had picked her up to give her a ride to the house, so six of the expected guests showed up all at once. Wirt was careful to keep to the edges of the room when they filed in one by one, though did make his way over to his grandma when he had a moment, properly introducing Dipper and Mabel to her. It went as well as he could expect.

His cousins had been more excited to see new faces, the girls especially, just as he’d predicted. “I like your headband,” Beth told Mabel.

“It’s a scarf,” Meaghan corrected, sounding more and more like the know-it-all her mother was every time Wirt and Greg saw her, though Wirt still held onto hope that she’d somehow overcome nature and nurture, despite the odds being against her.

“Oh.” Beth, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be bothered in the slightest by her sister’s tone, used to it by now and just shrugged it off before simply turning to Dipper. “I like your hat.”

Meaghan’s attention followed. “Why does it have a pine tree on it?”

“Because pine trees are everywhere in Oregon and that's where I got the hat,” Dipper replied, tugging on the bill. “Plus, mine and Mabel’s last name is Pines.”

“How come you’re having Thanksgiving with us and not your family?”

“We are their family,” Greg protested, cheeks puffing out as he hugged Mabel, watching the girls with a wary eye. “We’re the Mystery Best Friends.” When he received two puzzled stares and a scoff from the twelve-year-old - who was trying not to get involved with their conversation but unable to help it since there were a bunch of teens also involved and teens were cooler than the adults - Greg elaborated. “It’s pretty much the same thing as family.”

“You bet it is, Greg. We're absolutely family,” Mabel assured him, ruffling his hair.

Dipper found Wirt's hand, lacing their fingers. “Family’s about more than who you're related to. And we missed these guys enough to fly over for the break.”

Wirt offered him a small smile and a squeeze. While it was more than that, it was nice to think that maybe, in happier circumstances, they would've ended up finding a way to spend the holiday together. The lingering aches, bruises, and stitches he and his boyfriend shared, along with the cast on his arm, were definite reminders that having the twins there with them wasn’t as normal as they were making it out to seem. Now that the house was filling with people, the lack of normalcy was stifling. Wirt felt a sharp tug in his gut that urged him to sequester himself, Dipper, Mabel, and Greg in his room, away from the people and just huddle close. They were the only family he wanted to be with at the moment.

“Where did you say they were from, Amelia?” Wirt overheard his aunt ask his mom as the adults settled in.

“California, Jan.”

“I see.” Aunt Jan gave the twins a once-over before realizing Wirt was watching her, then turned her attention back to Amy. “How exactly did Wirt meet them, again?”

“Wirt!” There was a tug on his sweater, Beth and Meaghan clamoring for his attention.

“Oh, what? Sorry, guys, just spaced out for a minute. What did you say?”

Beth pointed to his cast. “How come your arm’s broken? And your face all scratched up?”

“Did you almost die again like last year?” Meaghan prodded.

Wirt opened his mouth to deny it, but he found the words dried up in his mouth and he cast a glance towards Dipper as he tightened his grip on his hand. “I-”

A loud, cheerful knock tapped against the front door, and the pressure was removed from Wirt’s shoulders as his mom answered it to reveal his other uncle. The girls were instantly distracted so they could go say hello to Uncle Drew. Greg blew out a sigh of relief, still attached to Mabel as if his cousins would try to steal her, and Wirt took a moment to bump his shoulder against Dipper’s.

“Just stick with tripped,” Dipper murmured, brushing a kiss to his cheek. “From Grunkle Stan’s school of lying, keep it simple. Simple’s believable. It'll be okay.”

“Yeah.” Wirt released a steady breath. He wanted to kiss him, deep and all-encompassing. He wanted to press against him and just soak up his physical presence for as long as he could, as if he could store memories of it away for when he’d need it in the upcoming weeks. With the presence of his family though, he didn’t really feel as if he could get away with either, so settled for turning his head to subtly nuzzle him before leaving their connection at only their hands, thinking that was a little less ostentatious.

It wasn’t.

“Wait a minute. Wait a minute, here, what is this?” On his way over to greet his oldest and youngest nephews, Drew stopped and pointed at the lack of space between Wirt and Dipper.

“Um…” Wirt fidgeted as he cleared his throat. “Hi, Uncle Drew. I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Dipper. And his sister, Mabel.”

“Boyfriend.” The man pursed his lips as he crossed his arms, a slight furrow forming on his brow, then his voice rose an octave as he turned to find his older sister. “Amyyyyy. How come Wirt gets to bring his boyfriend and I don’t? That’s not fair.”

Wirt sagged with relief, the childish whine more befitting of his uncle, while his mom shook her head. “Drew, you made the choice to not bring your boyfriend. You were more than welcome to.”

“Oh, right.” With a grin, charade over, Drew turned to face the four of them once more, opening his arms to Wirt. “Good to see you, little man.”

Though not so little, the term of endearment had stuck through the years. “Good to see you, too. You should visit more.” Wirt had to let go of Dipper’s hand to hug him back.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Hey, Greg!” When he stepped away from Wirt, he scooped up the younger boy for his hug. “Oh man, you gotta stop growing, kid. Either you’re getting too big for this or I’m getting too old, and I refuse to accept the latter.”

“We can go with me getting bigger. I’m good with that,” Greg assured him with a laugh.

“Glad to hear it.” Drew set him back down, attention returning to Wirt, his smile full of pride like his nephew had just won the Nobel Peace Prize or something. “So, a boyfriend, huh? Man, seriously, if I’d known I would’ve brought mine. I’m feeling very left out of the boyfriend party right now.”

“We can make Dipper stay in Wirt's room if that makes you feel better,” Mabel offered, grinning.

“What? No way.” He wouldn’t mind, really, as long as Wirt was with him. Being surrounded by strangers - and strangers he felt the odd need to impress on some level because they were Wirt’s family and Wirt meant everything to him and if he made a bad impression, everything was going to fall apart and they were only just starting to really get back to normal after everything with Bill and-

And he needed to stop. Dipper shoved the panicked thoughts to the corner of his mind to scoff at his sister. “Why just me?”

“Well, I'm definitely not the boyfriend.”

“Oh my god.”

Wirt wrapped his arm around his waist, hand resting on his hip. "We're not making Dipper stay in my room. Sorry, Uncle Drew, you'll just have to deal."

“I think I'll manage to live. Somehow,” he chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Wirt's hair. “Oh, Wirt, I always knew you were one of us.”

“Oh my gosh. Stop it. Just say hi to him like a normal person.” Flustered, Wirt made to gesture at Dipper with his broken wrist, surprising himself with the weight of the cast.

Drew smiled at Dipper and held out his hand. “Hi. Nice to meet you. Welcome to the family.”

His eyes widened a bit, but he shoved away the shyness to take his hand for a firm shake. It wasn’t quite enough to keep him from shifting a little closer to the familiarity of Wirt, though. “Thanks. Hi. It’s nice to meet you too.”

Wirt rubbed his side subconsciously to reassure him while his uncle’s grin broadened, though he let Dipper take a moment to soak up that comfort as he turned to Mabel to shake her hand as well. “And not the boyfriend! It’s wonderful to meet you, too.”

“Her name’s Mabel, Uncle Drew,” Greg piped up.

“Mabel, got it. Hello, Mabel.”

She giggled, a hand resting on Greg’s shoulder. “Hi! Wirt didn’t tell us you were cool, so this is a great surprise.”

Drew laughed, looking to Wirt with mock offense. “How could you possibly talk about me and not have the word 'cool' in the same sentence as my name?”

“That only happens when the 'cool' is preceded by ‘not.’” Amy walked over to them with a bowl of cherries, offering it to the kids first and smacking her brother's hand away when he tried to grab one.

“Now that's just rude,” Drew clucked.

“We're still growing. We need first dibs,” Dipper joked, taking two by the stems.

Mabel nodded. “Think of the children!”

“Hey, I'm a children! I want one!” Greg waved, trying to reach for the bowl until his mom lowered it. “Thank you.”

Wirt took two from the bowl next, popping them into his mouth and pulling the stems from them. Only then did Amy offer the bowl to her youngest brother, rolling her eyes as he took a handful just to spite her. “Share those,” she told him.

“I don't know. You didn't share with me when it came to the important milestone of my nephew having a boyfriend.” Drew twirled one of the cherries by its stem as he hummed. “You know I had dibs on four milestones in Wirt's life: first boyfriend, first piercing, first trip to prison, and first tattoo-”

Wirt choked on his cherries, beating his chest with his fist as he forced them down. His reaction did not go unnoticed by his uncle, the man also taking into account the way Amy suddenly looked like she was trying too hard to be innocent. Drew's eyes narrowed, suspiciously glancing between the two of them.

“No.” When Amy gave up the act and just appeared apologetic, Drew focused on Wirt. “No way, are you- you're kidding me right?”

“Drew, please don't tell Jojo,” Amy requested.

“Are you crazy? He'd rat this out to Jan in a heartbeat, no way I'm telling him. She'll lose it.” Drew scoffed, rolling his eyes like she thought he was an idiot. “Wirt, come on, little man, how could you do this to me?”

“I'm- uh- well, I didn't _really_ -” Wirt sputtered, cutting himself off when Drew patted him on the back.

“I'm so proud. I never thought you'd actually go for it,” he laughed. “Oh man, Wirt. Okay, now you're definitely letting me take you to get your ear pierced one of these days. If you can get a tattoo, you can get a piercing.”

“What- no! I don't want a piercing.” Wirt's brow furrowed, unable to even imagine what that'd look like on him.

“Come on, it won't even hurt and I bet the boyfriend'll love it, yeah?” Drew grinned and winked at Dipper, having a fine time teasing his nephew.

Dipper bit his lip, then popped the cherry into his mouth to avoid answering. Mabel snickered. “I don’t think we’d be able to convince him to do it.”

Wirt gaped at his boyfriend. “Dipper! You wouldn’t seriously-? No. No, it’s not happening. Nope.” He shifted his stern look to Mabel. “Never.”

Giggling, she poked him. “But you could absolutely pull it off!”

“Mabel, leave him alone.” Dipper wrapped an arm around Wirt’s waist, able to stifle his laughter but not hide the grin, and pressed a kiss to his temple. “We’re just messing with you, seriously.”

Cheeks puffing out, Wirt pouted and tried to resist melting against Dipper’s side. “It’s not funny. I seriously thought for a second that you’d be into that and that I might actually have to let my uncle drag me to a Claire’s or something to get my ears pierced. So stop it. Stop smiling.” His grin was only making the corners of Wirt’s lips twitch upwards and he didn’t want to smile and encourage this type of behavior - this teaming up of his uncle and the twins and most likely Greg if he decided to get in on the action.

“But you’re so cute.” Dipper gave him another kiss, this one to his puffed cheek. “Would you really get a piercing if you thought I'd like it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe,” he admitted, flushing a light pink.

“And you really thought I’d take you to Claire’s to get it done?” Drew chuckled. “C’mon, Wirt, you know it would be some seedy, questionable place where we don’t know if they disinfect their needles- I’m kidding, Amy. You know I’m a perfectly, upstanding uncle. Besides, we all know you wouldn’t actually go through with it, Wirt. Though I have to say, I’m surprised about the tattoo. You’re going to have to tell me the story of how you got coerced into that one day, but for now, I just have to make sure it isn’t your boyfriend’s name and that he didn’t get a matching one. It may sound sweet, but it’s the kiss of death of tattoos, I’m telling you.”

“It’s not his name. I promise,” Wirt sighed, finally allowing himself to relax against Dipper, fingers of his good hand toying with his shirt. “It was important though. And meaningful. That’s all I’m going to say.”

“That’s all that matters,” his uncle accepted. “But while we’re on the subject of messing with Wirt… Dipper, Mabel, has my sister done her duty as a good mom and brought out the baby pictures? Please tell me you’ve seen the pictures of his rooster hair on a four-year-old.”

“Oh my gosh.” Wirt went to slap his face, suddenly remembering his cast before he actually made contact.

“I can absolutely imagine how cute that is.” Dipper kept a hold of him, stroking his side. This was good. Lighthearted, normal family teasing. The four of them dearly needed the holiday for just that, the normality after what they'd gone through with Bill. The focus on normal life amidst the chaos of Gravity Falls kept him sane every summer, and he hoped it would help them all now.

“Amy, we completely and definitely need to see some baby Wirt pictures!” Mabel exclaimed, giving Greg a wink. Her mind was running along the same currents as her twin’s. “Not that they’d ever be as cute as Greg’s probably are.”

“I don't know! I don't get to see Wirt's baby pictures much. Mom hides them in the attic.” Greg pointed up at the ceiling. “I'll go get them!”

“She doesn't hide them, Greg, they're just dumb and embarrassing and not important, don't get-” Wirt cut himself off when he realized his younger brother wouldn't be coming back. “...them. Well, whatever. We can look at Greg's too. His are definitely cuter, you're right, Mabel.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re a cute, shy dork.” She poked his cheeks, grinning, and ran after Greg in case there was something neat in the attic. Well, neater than scrapbooks if that was even possible.

“Seriously, why do we keep them around?”

“Well, somebody’s got to keep an eye on them, or they would surely wreak havoc upon the planet. Guess we’re the best guys for the job.” Wirt shrugged, then raised his eyebrow as he looked at Dipper, bumping their hips together. “Anyway, what are you complaining for? You helped encourage them.”

“Maybe I just want to see your rooster hair on a four year old.” Dipper grinned, catching Wirt’s good hand to press a kiss to the back. “My cute, shy dork.”

Wirt tried to look put out, but it was incredibly difficult when faced with his boyfriend’s grin - which he really hadn’t seen enough of these past few days - so he stuck out his tongue instead. “You’re the worst.”

“Wirt, behave yourself,” his mom chided with a wink. “Be nice to Dipper.”

“Rule number one to boyfriends, little man: the boyfriend’s always right.” Drew nodded sagely, arms folded across his chest.

Wirt’s brow furrowed, the crease only deepening when his attempt to gesture between himself and Dipper was thwarted thanks to his cast, his good hand still held captive. “But we’re both the boyfriend-”

“The boyfriend’s _always_ right,” his uncle repeated to which Wirt rolled his eyes while Amy herded them over to sit at the table, the couch already claimed for football.

Greg and Mabel returned with a whole box load of old photo albums and from the aged bindings, Wirt knew they all belonged to him. His groaning was put to rest by Greg stuffing cherries into his mouth, an annoyed huff all he could manage when the first one was shoved at Dipper. From the glimpse of the date on the inside of the cover, he could only imagine the embarrassing baby photos they’d be forced to endure.

“Whoa! Mom, look at how big your stomach was!” Greg laughed, pointing at the first picture. “It looks like you swallowed a basketball!”

“Some days it felt like I’d swallowed a basketball,” she chuckled, ruffling his hair before leaving them to it to finish cooking dinner. “Let Grandma Gloria know, Greg. You know she likes to look through these pictures, too.”

“Okay,” Greg agreed, but not before turning a few pages since the ones of the baby shower were all ones he’d deemed boring. “Hey, look! This baby has hair just like you, Wirt!”

“That’s because it is me, Greg.” His cheeks warmed as he took a peek at the photo Greg was pointing to. It was definitely him, all of a month old, rosy cheeks and messy hair, bundled up in a thick blanket with a pacifier in his mouth, eyes crinkled in a smile as he looked up from his bassinet at whatever was beyond the camera.

Mabel cooed. “Once upon a time, Wirt was little and chubby and cute.”

“He's still cute,” Dipper pointed out, rubbing his thumb over the back of Wirt's good hand. His chair was pressed snugly against his boyfriend's. “He gave the little and chubby to Greg.”

Greg laughed, flipping to the next page. “Yeah! And some of the cute, too.”

Wirt cringed at the sight of himself in a bunny-print onesie, all wide-eyed and curious. “You’re definitely the little, chubby, and cute one in the family now, Greg. Just make sure you skip any of the ones of me in a bathtub, okay?”

“Oh come on, those are the exciting ones,” Drew ruffled his hair before reaching for a different album. “Amy and I used to do bathtime photo shoots of this guy and all the different hairstyles we could sculpt his shampoo covered hair in. Gotta tell you, he was a natural. Most easy-going baby.”

“Ew. Why is _he_ in this photo album?” Greg made a face and pointed to a picture of Mort holding Wirt, the man looking surprisingly happy despite having an armful of a baby he’d claimed not to want.

“Well, he is my dad, Greg. He and mom were married until I was six, so he’s going to be in some of my pictures,” Wirt explained, glancing at Dipper and Mabel before nodding for Greg to turn the page.

“There are some good ones of him and you in there. I think there’s one where you’re like… two? Anyway, the two of you were wearing matching argyle sweaters for Thanksgiving. It was stupid adorable. Like I was mad at how adorable I thought it was,” their uncle mused as he sought out the photos he was looking for in particular. “Aha. Here we go. Look at this face.” Drew slid out a photo of a four-year-old Wirt hugging an orange bear and beaming at the camera in a smile that seemed better suited for Greg than the brother in question. “What a ham.”

Dipper took the picture, unable to help his own wide grin. His hair was, without a doubt, befitting of a rooster. But he looked so sweet and happy, utterly harmless with a stuffed animal in his arms and a little sweater on even then. With a laugh, he tipped his head to rest his cheek on his boyfriend's shoulder. “You’re seriously the cutest, man. Who would've thought this little guy would grow up to be my strong, sweet boyfriend?”

Wirt’s smile was more because of Dipper’s cuteness than his own. “Yeah, not sure about the strong part, but I’ll accept the sweet if it makes you happy.” He rubbed their noses together, trying to ignore his uncle as he flipped further into the album.

“Looks like after this you got a little camera shy.” Drew mused while Greg’s grandmother made her way over to them.

“He was always a little shy thing. I swear, he and Gregory were polar opposites it seems! Look right here, I’ve got some in my wallet.” Gloria fished around for the packet of photos she kept on her, cooing when she opened them to a picture of Greg as a baby and leaned in between Dipper and Mabel to show them. “Still has that adorable baby face. Those cheeks were just to die for. Oh, and here’s a picture of him at his first Christmas. It was at our house that year, Amy and Jono didn’t want to go too far with Greg being so young and all. Oh, and here’s Wirt that same year. Such a handsome young man he was already growing into. He was about nine here. Look at him, curled up in the corner reading. Some things just don’t change. Except that bear… whatever happened to that bear of yours, Wirt? He used to never go anywhere without it.”

“I don’t know… probably donated it with a bunch of my other toys from when I was kid.” Wirt shrugged, then nudged Dipper’s shoulder lightly. “You want anything to drink? Mabel? I’ll go get you guys something to drink.”

“You just want to escape,” they teased in unison.

Dipper kissed his cheek. “You’re staying.”

“No,” he whined, slumping in his seat as he let his head fall to rest on Dipper’s shoulder. “Why are you against me right now?”

Dipper laughed, slipping an arm between Wirt and the chair to rest his hand on his hip. “If you come to Piedmont for winter break, you know Mabel’s gonna bust out baby pictures. So consider this preemptive embarrassment.”

“You deserve it after going along with this.” Wirt closed his eyes, attempting to sulk even as his body relaxed against the warm, comforting, _safe_ presence of his boyfriend. “I’m going to look at all your baby pictures. And make copies to keep. Forever.”

“Wow, man. Wow. Just for that, I'm keeping a copy of this one and whichever other ones I want.” Dipper nuzzled him, a smiling kiss pressed to his hair. “Jerk.” A flash had his cheeks coloring, gaze flicking to his twin. “Seriously?”

“Holiday pictures are important, Dipper! It's our first Thanksgiving together!”

“Yeah! We have to take a bunch of pictures so we can fill up our own album of Mystery Best Friends!” Greg chirped, holding up the one he had, the cover of it falling off. “Oops.”

Wirt heard it hit the tabletop and his lips quirked up. “That sounds nice, Greg. You and Mabel should organize it.”

“Yeah, and then when we’re old like Uncle Drew-”

“Hey…”

“-we’ll be able to look back at our first holidays together and remember the good ol’ days.” Greg set down Wirt’s baby album and fiddled with the cover before deeming it fixed. “We’ll need a lot of cameras.”

“You know it. Good thing I always have at least two on hand. Here, Greg. You can be my number one assistant and use this one.” Mabel passed him her digital camera with a grin. “I'll use my phone. And we'll be great!”

Dipper groaned, hiding his face in Wirt’s hair. “We need to escape. Still want to run away to the kitchen?”

Wirt laughed and nodded, lifting his head carefully and captured his boyfriend’s lips in a quick kiss. “Glad you’re finally seeing things my way.”

“I’ll pull all the best photos of Wirt for you,” Drew told Dipper with a grin as Wirt slid out of his chair to stand.

Wirt snorted. “You’ll get bored and stop halfway through.”

“No I won’t. This is young love. I need to foster and nurture it.”

Dipper grinned, hopping up, quick to take Wirt’s good hand. “I'm okay with that. Even if you do get bored, I'll still get pictures to look at.”

“And coo over,” Mabel teased. “Because we all know you will.”

Wirt looked at Dipper with a quirk to his eyebrow as he laced their fingers together. “Don’t coo over me.”

Dipper laughed, giving his hand a squeeze. “Aw, but you're so cute.”

“Well, if you’re going to be stubborn and believe that, then just stick to cooing over present me. Not when I was little.” Wirt glanced at one of the photos Greg’s grandmother was showing Mabel. It was Fourth of July, a barbeque in the park, family picnic style, and four-year-old Greg had cherry pie all over his face as he laughed at the camera. Their mom was grinning, too. Jonathan and his parents were in the picture as well, some friendly passerby roped into taking the family picture. Wirt had been twelve and faked sick so he wouldn’t have to go. He watched the fireworks alone from the back porch.

Wirt’s gaze dropped to the pictures his uncle was thumbing through. Four wasn’t the age he became camera shy. Four was when he realized he made his dad unhappy. Five was when he overheard his parents fighting all the time. Six was when they divorced. Seven was when he realized it was because of him. Eight was when he was replaced with a new family. Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen… he was a jerk. There was nothing cute about him then. His mom even knew that and that’s why she hid the albums away in the attic so she wouldn’t have to remember her miserable child and how he made her life and everyone else’s miserable.

_“Oh, so we’re just going to pretend that prior to age fifteen you didn’t exist? Is that what we’re doing? Well, if we’re wiping more than half your life off that map, why not go for all of it? Why do you exist? Why bother when you spend so much of your existence hating yourself?”_

“Just- stick to normal, dumb baby pictures then. I’m sure there’s something like my first Halloween costume or whatever that makes me look ridiculous. Mom dressed me up as a rabbit the first year.”

His uncle snorted. “We’ll keep an eye out for that. Pretty sure Amy made that costume from scratch, too.”

“Yeah.” And it was pink. “She started it before I was born, I think.” Wirt tugged on Dipper’s hand, edging his way out of the dining room. “Come on, Dipper.”

“Yeah.” Dipper went easily, but bypassed the kitchen to pull Wirt to the backyard so they could have a minute alone. “I don't know about you, but there's a lot of people in there and I need a minute. Maybe five.”

Wirt’s shoulders sagged with relief and he pressed against him, ducking his head to hide it against his neck. “Thank you,” he murmured, nuzzling him gently.

“It’s okay.” Dipper banded his arms tightly around his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his temple. He'd been able to see it coming back. He didn’t know what the trigger was, but he knew to get him away, to put him somewhere safe even if that was just out back. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Wirt hugged him back, just focusing on breathing him in, warm in his embrace despite the November chill in the air. “Sorry if I’m being a brat. You’re allowed to think I’m cute. But only you.”

“Good since that's not changing. My cute, sweet boyfriend. All mine.” He rubbed his back to soothe. “Good and bad, okay? I want all of you.”

Wirt’s breath hitched, chest suddenly tight as the words soothed an ache he was trying not to feel because it was Thanksgiving and he wanted his boyfriend to feel comfortable with his family so they could have more holidays together someday, so he forced a small laugh and pressed a kiss to the column of his throat. “I’m all yours,” he agreed, words brushing his skin. “And you’re all mine. Good and bad. You’re everything I could ever want.”

“You've got me, pilgrim. I'm right here.” And since he would only be right there until Sunday, he was going to give every bit of the affection and attention he could. Dipper caught his chin, tipping his head so he could claim his lips. “I'm all yours.”

A soft sound spilled into the kiss as Wirt’s fingers curled in Dipper’s shirt, soaking up the affection he knew would be out of reach in a matter of days. Tension melted from him as he kissed back, slow and deep and so grateful. He’d come for him, across the country - twice now - and thought him worthy of putting his life on hold for. Wirt wasn’t sure how he could ever make up for what that meant to him, but he was willing to do whatever he could give back that same level of dedication. Dipper more than deserved everything he had to offer.

“I love you,” he breathed as the kiss softened to an end, absently petting his side. “So much. I want Christmas with you. I’m coming out to see you.”

“I love you too.” Dipper shifted his hat to the side, resting their brows together. “Maybe we can make this a thing. Next year you spend Thanksgiving in Piedmont and Mabel and I'll come here for Christmas. Switch it up, you know?”

Wirt nodded, their foreheads rubbing a little. “I’m absolutely on board with that. And summers in Gravity Falls. Sounds pretty perfect.” As perfect as it could be when they couldn’t see each other all the time. “Your parents would be okay with that?”

“Probably. I know they'll like you and Greg, so they should. Mom’ll be for it at least.” Dipper kissed him again. “We'll figure it out.”

“Okay.” Wirt’s gaze traced Dipper’s face as he licked his lips, savoring the lingering taste of their kiss, smile soft as he lost himself in his eyes for a moment. “How lame is it that I just want to hide away with you for the rest of the day?”

He laughed, giving Wirt a squeeze. “It’s not. Or, well, if it is, I'm just as lame. I wouldn't mind finding a place to hide with you.”

“We could sneak up to the attic.” Wirt walked his fingers up along Dipper’s arm, a playful smile spreading. “Bet no one would look for us up-”

There was a sharp rap on the back door. Wirt blinked and glanced over, shoulders sagging when it was his aunt on the other side gesturing for him to come inside, a frown creasing her features as she adjusted her glasses. He nodded meekly, keeping her gaze until she walked away to do more meal prep or badger his mother about something or other, then sighed.

“Or we return to the fray…”

“It’s okay. We'll have all day tomorrow to hide away and just do boyfriend things. Just you and me, all day.” Dipper grinned, nibbling on Wirt’s lower lip. “Maybe crazy siblings if they insist, but mostly just us.”

“Crazy siblings I can handle.” He couldn’t help smiling, nose scrunching as he nipped him back. “I suppose I should keep getting my family used to my boyfriend though. Especially if we’ve got so many more holidays to spend together. Come on.” Wirt’s fingers of his good hand dropped to clasp Dipper’s. “Maybe we can sneak some more food from the kitchen while Aunt Jan’s not looking.”

They slipped back inside, the warmth of the house as inviting as the aromas wafting from the busy kitchen. It was stuffed full, Wirt’s mom, aunt, and grandmother all working together to make sure the food was coming along together the way it should be, Amy and Jan arguing over the sweet potatoes as they tended to do.

“You’re putting too much cinnamon, Amelia.”

“I _like_ a lot of cinnamon, Janice. It’s the same amount I always put.”

“How do you know? You never write it down.”

“I don’t have to write it down. I’ve made them the same way Mom did since I was fifteen.”

“Sometimes you’d think they’re the ones who are sisters,” Wirt murmured to Dipper as they passed it by.

Dipper bit back a laugh, bumping his hip to Wirt’s. “Sister-in-law still has sister in it,” he pointed out.

“Touche. But I’ve got to say, I’m really glad Aunt Jan’s genes aren’t in my gene pool.” Wirt kept his voice low as he grinned back.

“Wirt!”

He immediately spun on his heel with a mild-mannered smile at the ready. “Yes, Aunt Jan?”

His aunt brandished a wooden mixing spoon at him. “It’s fine that your boyfriend’s here, but remember this is a family holiday. You’re still expected to participate.”

“Yes, Aunt Jan.”

“Of course it’s fine that Dipper’s here, Jan,” Amy huffed, glancing at them over her shoulder. “It’s my house. Dipper and Mabel are always welcome here.” She caught Dipper’s eye and winked.

“Yes, but this is also a family holiday-”

“Yeah, and Dipper and Mabel are family,” Wirt piped up, shrinking back a bit when his aunt turned her stare back on him. “But, uh… thank you for being so… so, um, welcoming? And- and gracious, Aunt Jan. I know we all appreciate the efforts you’re- you’re putting forth to include them. Right, Dipper?” He bumped their shoulders together while Jan’s expression lightened, chin lifting in approval, while Amy rolled her eyes behind her.

“Yeah.” Dipper grinned, slipping an arm around Wirt’s waist. “Oh, and I'm really looking forward to your sweet potatoes, Amy. Wirt said you make the best.” It was a harmless enough lie, especially since he didn't doubt it for a second.

Wirt had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as his aunt blinked and his mom smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Dipper. I hope you like them. I know they are Wirt’s favorite.”

“Definitely.” Wirt’s grin grew, unable to resist adding, “You always add just the right amount of cinnamon, Mom.”

“Well… I suppose it is a family tradition for a reason,” Jan conceded, turning back to continue stirring the stuffing she had warming on the stove beside Amy’s sweet potatoes. “By the way, Wirt, we want to take pictures soon, so round up your cousins and brother so we can get that going. It’s too cold to go outside, so we’ll set up in front of the fireplace.”

“Okay, Aunt Jan.”

“And Dipper, I want you and Mabel in the photos, too,” Amy called to them before they left, ignoring the look Jan tossed her way at that.

Wirt tried to ignore it as well, nudging Dipper with his hip as they started for the dining room to grab Greg and Mabel, though he couldn’t really ignore his aunt’s hushed response. “They’re in high school, Amelia. It’s not going to last. You of all people should know that. Do you really want some random fling of Wirt’s in family holiday photos?”

“Of course I do, Janice. And he’s not some fling. He and his sister are as good as family. They have been there for both of my boys through some very difficult times and that will always last. Besides, he’s Wirt’s first boyfriend, of course I’m going to document every second of it. Regardless of what happens,” Amy hissed back, though Wirt had already bristled, defensiveness rising high in his throat. “Now shut up about my son’s love life and keep stirring. Your stuffing needs more chicken stock. It’s too dry.”

“I always thought witches wore better disguises,” Dipper murmured, kissing Wirt's cheek. “Let's take the most in-love boyfriend pictures ever.”

“Was already planning on it.” Wirt turned his head to let their lips brush. “Since I’m so completely in love with you. And we’ll need them for Mabel and Greg’s holiday photo album extravaganza. Not to mention the scrapbookortunities.”

“Seriously. She won't let us rest without taking every opportunity to snap a picture.”

“I don’t really mind though. I mean… I’m not so much a fan of the old photo albums because it’s not really a time I like remembering? But… I want to remember every second spent with you. I want pictures of us to look back on. I want to see you and me in love.” Wirt lifted Dipper’s hand, turning it so he could nuzzle and press a kiss to his palm. “I want the glimmering, golden threads of memory to tie me to your heart when you’re not close enough to touch.”

Dipper smiled even as he squirmed, pink dusting his cheeks. “There we go. Haven't heard sappy poetry in a while. I was starting to feel neglected, pilgrim.”

Wirt’s eyes widened in alarm, opening his mouth to either spout more poetry or assure him of his feelings before he clamped his lips shut and his own blush filled his face. “Stop it,” he complained, grabbing the bill of Dipper’s hat and tugging it down to cover his eyes. “You and I know you have plenty of my sappy poetry to last you a lifetime.”

Relieved that he didn’t have to explain the teasing, Dipper laughed. “There’s no such thing as too much sappy poetry. A book of it wouldn't be enough.” He pushed his hat back, taking Wirt’s hips to tug him close for a quick kiss.

Wirt’s arms looped around his shoulders, a little squeak of a sound escaping him as he let himself be tugged. The sound of a shutter had him glancing away from Dipper, eyes wide as they fell on the culprit. Greg was holding Mabel’s camera and examining the photo he’d just taken on the digital screen.

“That was a good one, guys, but I think we can do better. Let’s try a couple more angles. Kiss him again, Dipper,” Greg giggled as he lifted the camera to take another picture.

Dipper laughed, grin flashing. “You know, he's totally right. We can absolutely do better.” He rubbed their noses together fondly before capturing his lips for a much firmer kiss.

Greg laughed, clicking away as Wirt sank into it, hand skimming playfully along his spine to splay his fingers at the small of his back, pressing into him to bend him back a bit. Their impromptu photo shoot quickly segued into a frenzy of family photos once Mabel and their cousins got involved, then the more serious ones took over. The kind that made for good Christmas cards, their grandmother had instructed.

“Personally, I like to have my Christmas cards on the fun side, so you kids just do whatever you want,” Amy told Wirt and the twins, after she’d snapped a prom-esque photo of Wirt and Dipper.

Greg even got away with bringing Jason Funderburker out, their lucky frog absolutely needing to be part of their family pictures. He’d have to go back in his room at dinner, but he whispered a promise to sneak him back some leftovers. The frog croaked in gratitude, though Wirt had a feeling he didn’t actually mind with all the people in the house. It was a bit stifling at times, so the older brother was actually grateful for the reprieve when his aunt sent him to set the table.

“Jan, he’s got a broken arm,” Uncle Joe pointed out.

“Well, maybe he’ll be more careful next year and not get himself hospitalized.”

“Just have Cody do it.”

“It’s fine. Dipper’ll help me.” Wirt linked arms with him and dragged him away, stealing kisses in between placing silverware.

It also gave them the opportunity to pick their seats to ensure the four of them got to sit together, Dipper and Mabel sandwiched between the Palmer-Whelan brothers.

After a month spent in the home that summer, Dipper was fairly confident that he knew where the tableware was better than Cody would've anyway. It was a little, petty sort of thing to have pride in, but he felt it anyway. Jan had been the only one who made him even the slightest bit uncomfortable, but he did feel like family. He did feel more at home in the Palmer-Whelan home than he tended to feel at his own. It was a way he'd only felt at Gravity Falls before, but he felt just as right, just as _home_ , in Lakeville, city of lakes.

He cupped Wirt’s cheeks, thumbs gently caressing little circles once the table was set. “If there's one thing I'm thankful for this year, it's that you keep your promises. It's that you’re one of the strongest people I know, definitely the sweetest, and that you see something in me that's worth loving.”

Wirt’s hands settled at his waist, surprise melting into adoring affection as he tilted his head into his touch, lips brushing his palm lightly. “I just see you,” he murmured. “You make it impossible for me not to love you. Not even being three thousand miles apart can stop that. And I’m so thankful for that. That you’re the kind of person and have the kind of heart that makes loving you so worth it, even when things are rough. I’m thankful that… that you accepted us, me and Greg, even after we made you wait so long. I won’t ever make you wait like that for me ever again.”

“It worked out. Once the inevitable crush developed, I would've been stuck pining for you. Instead, I get to do this,” Dipper smiled, kissing him lightly, “whenever I want. That’s much better.”

“Mm, that’s definitely a perk.” Wirt let their noses brush as he focused on just staying close. “I love you. Thank you for loving me, too.”

“Just keep being you and I'll keep finding things I love about you.” Dipper hummed, unable to resist brushing their lips together again as his arms wound around his neck. “Mine all mine.”

A breathless laugh escaped into their kiss. “You know, Thanksgiving is a time of good will and sharing…”

“Thanksgiving also celebrates gluttony, so mine, mine, and mine.” Dipper nipped his lip playfully. “But if it makes you feel better, I'm all yours.”

“You are that.” Wirt grinned, kissing him in retaliation. “So, I guess I could be yours, yours, yours. It’s only fair.” It also still made his heart swell and flutter to hear Dipper make those claims, to have someone want him so completely.

“We’re really good at being fair.” Dipper toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I kind of want to find another place to hide.”

“Dinner’s gonna be ready in like… fifteen minutes, Dipper,” Wirt told him, huffing out a laugh. “I don’t know that there’s enough time.”

“That’s plenty of time to hide in my cute boyfriend’s room and make out,” Dipper insisted, ducking his head to nip at Wirt’s neck instead. “We’re expert table-setters who've earned a break.”

“Okay, okay,” he gasped, attempting to lean away despite being trapped by his boyfriend’s arms, cheeks turning pink though his smile remained. Wirt’s gaze darted over Dipper’s shoulder to make sure no one was coming. “We’ll go hide. Just wait ‘til we get to my room, my aunt might come around the corner any minute and give us more work to do if she thinks we have time for making out.”

“You know it's kind of becoming my goal for her to think I'm the biggest troublemaker in the world. She'll tell Amy I'm a bad influence and your mom can just laugh in her face.” Grinning, Dipper stepped back and took his good hand. “Come on, pilgrim.”

Wirt laced their fingers together, staying close as they slipped past his family members. They pressed against the wall, grins bright as they managed to sneak through the small, crowded house. Jonathan noticed them duck down the hall, but he made a zipping motion across his lips and winked at them before they closed Wirt’s bedroom door.

What had ceased to be a safe haven after the nightmarish weeks was starting to gain some of that back for Wirt, Dipper’s presence a balm to soothe. As soon as the door shut, Wirt tugged and turned Dipper, pressing him against it as he drew him into a deep kiss, teeth grazing his lower lip playfully. “C’mere, troublemaker.”

Dipper hated himself for the giggle that slipped out, but used Wirt’s mouth to muffle as much as he could rather than ducking away to hide. He didn’t want either, choosing to use affection instead. Wirt needed to have as many memories of happy love and affection and, well, Dipper wanted just as many. They would see one another during their next break, both determined and stubborn enough to ensure that, but the space between and the wide gap after needed these moments filling their minds. Moments to remember, moments to serve as promises of more to come.

They'd both earned happy love, so Dipper pulled his boyfriend closer, fingers curling into his sweater, and let the giggles fade into a greedy sound.

It sent shivers down Wirt’s spine, born of pleasure and a buzz of happiness. His own soft sound escaped as he lost himself to the familiar taste and touch. Though they’d been together for the majority of the break, they hadn’t really had the time to kiss one another silly, between hospitals and recovering from injuries and the guilt and exhaustion. When wrapped up in Dipper, it was easy to forget about the weight that had settled in his heart. Dipper replaced everything, his love and steadfast presence. His belief in him. It filled it with light only he was capable of giving him.

“Mm. Mm… Dipper,” he murmured into the kiss, the hand with the cast resting against Dipper’s hip while his good hand braced him against the door while he pressed close.

“I love you. I really, seriously love you.” Dipper let his lips trail down to Wirt’s neck, teeth nipping lightly.

His breath hitched, head tilting to allow him access. “Love you, too. So much…” he sighed, his cheeks warming as his stomach fluttered. “You- you can bite… if- if you want, just… not so high?”

He hummed, nibbling well above Wirt's shirt collar. “As a troublemaker, shouldn't I leave a mark where they can all see?” His hands slid down his boyfriend's sides, glided up his chest, and his mouth slipped lower in a series of nipping kisses. “But I think it'd be mean to make you deal with your uncle's inevitable teasing.” Dipper tugged at his collar to loosen it, giving himself enough room to bite. If only he and Wirt knew the mark was there, it would be enough.

Wirt’s arms wound around him, clinging as the butterflies in his belly grew stronger even with the teasing. “You’d be mean enough to do it, though,” Wirt complained half-heartedly, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the attention to his neck, hands stroking along Dipper’s back. “I can see the two of you teaming up against me. He already likes you. It’s only a matter of time.”

Dipper made a noise against his neck, lifting his head when he was satisfied. “Maybe I just like how cute you look when you're flustered. It’s not far off from how you look now.”

“I don’t have to make out with you, you know,” he huffed, trying to appear unimpressed.

It was difficult since the words themselves had him flustered, face burning to the tips of his ears and heart in his eyes as the mark Dipper left throbbed in time with it. Wirt ducked his head in retaliation, ready to give him the same treatment, only to hesitate at the marks that were already there. The bruises in the shape of his hands were fading, but the purpled skin still stood out to him. Wirt bit his lip, uncertainty flaring for a second before he shoved it aside and licked low on his neck, kisses peppered along the edge of the bruise.

“Yeah, but you like making out with me.” Dipper wriggled against him, not missing the hesitation, and tilted his head to provide better access. “Bite me. It's okay, pilgrim. I want- I want a mark that you actually want to leave.”

“I’ll make sure those are the only kind I ever leave on you again. I promise.” Wirt pressed his lips against his skin firmly, then nibbled and suckled a hicky where the collar of his shirt could still hide it, teeth tugging and tongue soothing.

“I- I know.” Dipper held him tighter, a hand slipping into his hair to keep him in place. He trusted Wirt entirely, knowing the sigil would keep him as safe as the package they were getting from Grunkle Ford by Saturday. Bill wouldn't touch him again as long as Dipper could help it. “My poetic pilgrim.”

Satisfied by the mark and the way his fingers stroked his hair, Wirt kissed his way up the column of his throat to capture his lips. “I love you. I’m… I’m really glad you’re here. Not just because- you know. But, because I’m glad that I can show my family how much I love you and want you here. You know, normal holiday stuff.”

“Yeah, I get it. I kind of hope that we would've made this happen even without everything that was going on. It's a holiday about family and, well, you're my family. You and Greg. I'm-” Dipper didn’t know how to explain that after one month of summer this place felt more like home than the place in Piedmont. He'd grown up in Piedmont, grown up in the house they still lived in, but it didn't settle him into place like ugly orange carpet and a random wall of wood panelling. “There’s nowhere else I'd rather be.”

“Yeah?” Wirt bumped his nose against Dipper’s, his own scrunching for him. “I just want to be with you. And Greg and Mabel. Doesn’t really matter where. With the four of us… anywhere could be home.”

Dipper smiled, pressed a kiss to the scrunch. “Absolutely, man. Home’s not a place for the four of us.” He laid his hand over Wirt’s heart. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Wirt placed his good hand over Dipper’s heart as well, almost ready to suggest that they ignore the call for dinner and stay in his room for the rest of the night. There would be plenty of leftovers after all, they could eat later…

But he did mean what he said about having him there to be a part of his family’s holiday traditions, making him seem even more like the family Wirt felt he and Mabel were. “We’d better get going, huh?” Wirt rubbed over Dipper’s heart. “To be continued?”

“Yeah. Once they leave and everything's cleaned up, we can come back in here.” Dipper gave him another light kiss. “Will you read some to me?”

“Read some…? Some poetry?” Wirt blinked, cheeks turning pink. “Well… yeah, if you want. I mean… I haven’t really written anything good aside from what I’ve texted you and stuff… but, I can read, you know, something else. If you want.”

“That'll work. I like your poetry voice, remember?” Dipper’s lips brushed over his flushed cheeks, a laugh spilling. Things were slowly getting back to normal. He could only hope for that trend to continue. “You should absolutely read to me so I can distract you from it with as many kisses as possible.”

“Wait, but then how do you hear my poetry voice if you’re kissing me?” Wirt raised an eyebrow, but couldn’t resist a small laugh of his own as he kissed him back.

Dipper scoffed, sticking his tongue out. “I've got your whole pretty face to kiss. Don't limit me.”

“Yeah, but your kisses always make me a little dizzy. Don’t know how I’m supposed to think straight, let alone read to you.” Wirt leaned back reaching to open the door, allowing Dipper access first. “Not to mention, my mouth might be a little busy trying to kiss you back.”

“I'm willing to take that risk.” Dipper took his hand, pulling him out of the room.

Apparently, just in time, their siblings in the hall. Mabel giggled, waving at them. “They sensed us, Greg.”

“Come on, Dipper! Wirt! Dinner’s about to start and Mom put the crescent rolls by us this year!” Greg chirped, grabbing the hem of Dipper’s shirt and pulling.

Dipper grinned, stooping down to heft Greg up for a hug. “Well, we can’t miss out on crescent rolls.”

“Obviously. Oh my gosh, everything looks and smells so good.” Mabel took the opportunity to wrap Wirt in a hug, rubbing their cheeks together. “Happy Thanksgiving, sweetie. I'm so glad we're here.”

Wirt squeezed her tightly, cautious of the cast as he wrapped his arms around her and chuckled. “Happy Thanksgiving, Mabel. I’m glad you’re here, too. And so are Mom and Jonathan. They looked seriously thrilled to have you guys in their pictures.”

“Come on, guys, we can talk about how happy we are that we’re together _after_ dinner. I’m hungry!” Greg wriggled in Dipper’s grasp, cheeks puffing out as he surveyed the teenagers.

“But Greg, after dinner comes pie,” Wirt replied with a grin.

“Don’t play dumb, brother o’ mine, you know what I mean.”

Dipper laughed, nuzzling him despite his squirming. “Wow. Mabel, I don’t think Greg’s glad we're here.”

She bit back her laugh, laying a hand over her heart with a shocked gasp instead. The other arm stayed banded around Wirt’s waist. “That’s what it sounds like to me! Only thinking about his stomach!”

“Nice try, but I’ve already told you how happy I am that you’re here,” Greg huffed, crossing his arms. “And you can’t really blame me for being hungry when dinner smells so good, can you?”

The twins laughed, Dipper swinging Greg onto his shoulders. “I guess not. It does smell good.”

“Only because you stayed out of the kitchen. At home last year, dad wanted him to help mom out, right? We didn’t have mashed potatoes.”

“Wow, Mabel. Wow. We had some.”

“ _Some_ ,” she emphasized with a snicker. “And mom had to throw away the pot.”

Greg’s eyes went wide, smile replacing his pout as the story intrigued him, and Wirt had to clap his hand over his mouth to keep his laughter at bay, reigning it in for his boyfriend’s sake, even though he could very well imagine the devastation Dipper standing next to a pot of mashed potatoes had wrecked. It was twinkling in his eyes when he glanced his way though, and only avoided being touched upon when Amy called for them to hurry before their aunt could.

The feast spread out over the tablecloth-covered table was cooked to perfection, everything mouthwatering, including their mashed potatoes. When everyone was seated, Jonathan led the family grace, sincerity coating every word as his gaze drifted to the four Mystery Best Friends. It was another Thanksgiving after a close call for the Palmer-Whelan family, and they couldn’t be anything but grateful that “close call” was all it had been. Once he finished, Jim Whelan started with giving his thanks, as was customary. Under the table, Wirt linked his ankle with Dipper’s as each person went, the two of them sitting as close as possible without drawing too much attention to it.

Though this part of Thanksgiving - the actual important part of the holiday - usually had him squirming and sweating and stuttering out some sort of thanks that he could just get it over with, Wirt was surprised to find that he wasn’t really all that nervous. He’d already given his thanks, and the person who needed to hear it had. Wirt looked to Dipper, smile warm and all love as he geared himself up to go next.

“I’m thankful for a lot of things that happened this year. I wouldn’t change a single thing about it for anything. And my family… is pretty amazing and so supportive, and I’m… I’m thankful that I’m still here so I can support them, too.” Wirt’s gaze flitted to Greg, the brothers exchanging a meaningful glance before Wirt moved on to Mabel and then Dipper again, his foot nudging his playfully. “Thank you.”

Dipper hadn’t been certain if he'd have to speak. His family didn't have to do this, not aloud at any rate. Though they tended to have quite a bit more family members at their Thanksgiving table. They wrote their thanks, sealed them in a box that would be buried before retrieving the box from the year before to see if you were just as grateful for whatever had been written then. It didn't have to be shared, though he and Mabel usually showed one another. He wondered if his family would think to move theirs to this year's box or if it wouldn't matter and slipped his hand into Wirt's.

“I'm thankful... for the unexpected. I'm thankful that something I'd given up on happened anyway and ended up going places I'd never imagined. For new family and friends and all the surprises that come with them.”

Wirt squeezed his hand, fitting his fingers in between Dipper’s. He hadn’t really expected him to speak, guests of their family sometimes did and sometimes didn’t, most of the family understanding that it wasn’t their tradition. It warmed his heart that Dipper had though, and that Mabel followed suit, because they weren’t guests of the family. They _were_ family.

And Wirt just knew that this wouldn’t be the last Thanksgiving they shared together. It was only the start of many.

“I’m thankful for Dipper and Mabel being here. I don’t-” Greg hesitated, looking over at Wirt. “I don’t know what we would’ve done without them.” The serious little expression melted and a bright smile took it’s place. “Okay, let’s eat!”

The adults - save Amy and Jonathan - all laughed at the quick segue, but everyone was in agreement and began to pass the food around. Greg immediately nabbed two crescent rolls from the bread basket and slid it along the table to Wirt when their aunt wasn’t looking, busy nitpicking over what Beth was putting on her plate - “It’s all carbs, Beth, you need more vegetable and protein- you’ll eat the turkey and you’ll like it.”

“Do you guys like the drumsticks?” Greg asked Mabel and Dipper, the turkey platter just within reach.

“I do!” Mabel chirped, ruffling his hair. She couldn't help dropping a kiss to his hair before snagging a drumstick. “You want to share it?”

He’d intended to let her have it, but couldn’t resist the offer. “Well, if you insist,” he giggled. “Sharing makes things better anyway.”

Wirt huffed out a laugh, reaching to serve himself some of the sweet potatoes with the hand not holding Dipper’s, only to be reminded of the cast impeding his range of motion. He sighed, looking to his boyfriend while feigning a tragic expression. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to let go of your hand.”

“What? You'd rather let go of me to eat than starve?” Dipper laughed, unable to hold the offended expression, and kissed his cheek. “Here, man. I'll help you.” He took the serving spoon himself, scooping some onto Wirt's plate and then his own.

“I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you.” Wirt grinned at him, bringing his hand up to his lips to kiss the back of it.

“Wirt, please. Not at the table,” his aunt snapped, startling him into lowering their hands, but her stare continued to bore into him. “I said not at the table. You can stop the PDA for five minutes to eat your food and spare the rest of us from having to put up with this.”

“Jan-” Drew made to interject, frowning at his sister-in-law, but she cut him off.

“What? It’s called being courteous. Nobody else wants to see it.”

Dipper bristled, holding Wirt’s hand a little tighter. Out of all the conversations going on, why would she focus on theirs? They weren't bothering anyone, and no one but her was complaining. He wanted to snap at her to point that out, but she was Wirt's family and he wasn't sure what exactly he could say that wasn't awful and rude.

“Hey, speak for yourself,” Drew replied, snorting at her antics. “I don’t care if they’re holding hands at the table.”

“Well of course _you_ wouldn’t,” Jan scoffed.

“Joe,” Drew whined. “Your wife’s being mean to me.”

“Can the two of you just play nice for one Thanksgiving?” Joe sighed, adjusting his glasses wearily.

Drew grinned. “She started it.”

“Andrew Kallis, you are a full grown man. All I’m asking is for Wirt to behave himself at the dinner table. He’s sixteen years old, he should know better.”

“Yeah, he should know better,” Meaghan chimed in, mimicking her mother as she lifted her chin haughtily.

“But I’m not doing anything wrong-” Wirt finally spoke up to protest, catching his mom’s attention.

His aunt raised an eyebrow. “Don’t talk back to me, young man.”

“Janice, leave him alone,” Amy told her.

“You spoil him, Amelia. You always have.”

“Oh my gosh. Fine, I’ll- fine. I’m sorry. Just stop arguing about it.” Wirt let go of Dipper’s hand, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and mouthed ‘sorry’ to him, apology shining in his eyes.

Dipper bit his lip. He knew how he'd handle this if it was his family, but he didn't know what to do here. He ended up cupping Wirt's cheek, thumb caressing simple circles, and offered a smile. “What else do you want? I'll still help you even if you’re apparently banned from showing gratitude.”

Wirt relaxed at his touch, small smile forming as he rubbed his cheek into his palm before turning to press a kiss to it. “Thank you.”

“He is not banned from showing gratitude.” Amy shot a pointed look at Jan as she passed the boys the green bean casserole, mashed potatoes right behind it. “This is my house, you two are free to act as you would normally.”

“But Amelia, I don’t want my children seeing things like that-”

“Oh my god, Jan, it’s not like they’re making out at the table,” Drew groaned. “Leave them alone.”

“So, Dipper, do you do any extracurriculars?” Joe interrupted, steering the conversation elsewhere. “That goes for you, too, Mabel. What do you like to do?”

“I knit,” Mabel replied, helping Greg butter his crescent rolls.

Dipper shrugged, putting casserole and potatoes on both his and Wirt's plate. “I'm on our school's baseball team and I'm in concert band.”

“Dipper’s a pitcher,” Wirt added, nudging his shoulder when it was enough, then passed the food along. “He’s the best in the… in the county, right Mabel?”

“I bet he’s the best in the whole world.” Greg grabbed a jar of molasses and slathered his mashed potatoes in it. “Dipper throws faster than cars drive!”

Dipper laughed. “Not quite that fast, Greg.”

“Well, when you're average is 92 miles per hour and most highways have lower speed limits...” Mabel stuck her tongue out, amused when her twin blushed. “He's absolutely the best in the county.”

“Okay, well... yeah, I guess. But you said you knit like it's nothing when you made your sweater, Greg’s, and Wirt’s.”

Her chin lifted. “Yep.”

“Yeah! Mabel makes the best sweaters.” Greg beamed at her. “She’s an arts and crafts master!”

“I gathered that much from our conversation on scrapbooking,” Greg’s grandmother chuckled. “I’d expect nothing less from a master of arts and crafts.”

“And you said you’re also a musician, Dipper? Well, look at that, he fits right in with the rest of the talent in this family.” Greg’s grandpa winked at Jonathan. “What do you play?”

“Sousaphone. Well, tuba, but I’d rather have a sousaphone.” Dipper glanced at his boyfriend, piercing a sweet potato with his fork. “Wirt’s the better musician, but it makes for an interesting duet.”

“I think it’s a perfect duet.” Wirt flushed lightly, mixing up the marshmallow-topped sweet potatoes with a shy smile. “And you’re great. I like playing with you.”

“Jono, why haven’t you given this boy your sousaphone yet?” Greg’s grandpa demanded to know.

“Dad, he has his own and I let him borrow mine whenever he’s here,” Jonathan laughed. “Trust me, there have been many a concert in our living room.”

“You still play, Wirt?” Joe asked of his nephew. “I thought you gave it up years ago?”

“Oh, well, not- not really? I mean, I didn’t- I wasn’t part of the band or anything, but I still played and- well, I am now. I uh… I joined concert band this year, too. And marching band, but I kinda like concert band more, so I think I’m just going to stick with that next year.”

“You going to play in college?”

“O-oh. Um. I don’t- I don’t know?” Wirt fidgeted and played with his fork. “Maybe? I- I haven’t really thought that- that far ahead and-”

“Wirt, calm down. You’re stammering,” Jan chided and Wirt bit his tongue. “It’s nothing for you to get so worked up over.”

“Sure it is,” Mabel defended before Dipper could. “Music and his future are two very important things to him.” Her smile was sugary sweet. “Unless you're one of those people who doesn't think college is important.”

“Of course college is important, but it was just a simple question.”

Joe waved it aside. “It’s fine, Jan. I was just curious.”

“Hey, Cody, so how’s tennis been going?” Drew jumped in, flashing a smile at his other nephew.

The kid shrugged. “Eh. It’s okay, I guess.”

“He won second place in his age range at the regional tournament over the summer.” Jan was immediately preening.

“Cool, man. That’s really cool.”

“Yeah. I do better in doubles though. It’s more fun.” Cody took a big bite out of a roll.

“He’s still exceptionally talented in singles,” Jan continued, the conversation effectively abandoning the Mystery Best Friends with a sigh of relief on Wirt’s part, though Greg tried to aim a biscuit at their aunt, stopped only by their mother’s warning glance.

The twins exchanged glances, almost sorry for the way the kid was steamrolled. What was the point if it wasn't fun? Dipper leaned closer to Wirt, murmuring so only he could hear. “Guess both of us are gonna be troublemakers.” With Jan distracted, he kissed his cheek again before leaning away. “What kind of turkey did you want?”

“Oh, um, just some turkey breast is fine,” he replied, glancing over at him. “But it’s okay, I can get it. I do have one fully functioning arm, you know.”

“It's occupied by your fork,” Dipper pointed out, splitting a breast between them when the utensils were free. “You good for now?”

“Yeah, I think so. Thank you. And don’t listen to my aunt, okay? She’s all talk, but nobody else really agrees with her on anything.” Wirt kept his voice low, side-eyeing the other half of the table as he pressed close to Dipper, making sure they were all still invested in their conversation, Cody wrapped up in telling their grandmother a story about one of his tennis matches. “I just… you know I don’t like conflict so I just do what she says to keep the peace.”

“Okay. But she doesn't know how strong and amazing you are, and we do. So I don’t want to hear anything bad about you.” Dipper brushed his fingertips against his cheek, lips quirking. “Or about you and me, for that matter.”

“I know.” Feeling a little like a troublemaker himself, Wirt’s lips followed his fingertips and pressed soft kisses to each one. “Next time she tries to say something, I promise I won’t let her. What we’ve got is too good for anyone to say bad things about.”

Dipper almost giggled, cheeks pink as he bit the sound back. “We are pretty great.” He ducked his head, finally taking a bite of food. “Oh my god, these are literally the best sweet potatoes ever.”

“They are, aren’t they?” Wirt laughed, scooping up his own bite. “Best part is we’ll have leftovers for days. Greg? Pass the molasses?”

“You got it, brother o’ mine.” Greg saluted him, then slid the jar over to him as he had the crescent roll. “Score!” he cheered when Wirt caught it.

“I'm letting you know now that these are totally not going to last days.”

Mabel elbowed him. “Oh my gosh. You can’t eat all the sweet potatoes.”

“Watch me.”

“I can always make more, Mabel,” Amy chuckled, overhearing their conversation and smiled brightly. “I’m glad you like them, Dipper. Have as much as you want.”

“He’ll have to fight me for them first,” Greg declared, reaching for the casserole dish they were in and dragged it across the tablecloth to be in front of him.

Wirt grinned, then leaned in to kiss a bit of marshmallow that stuck to the corner of Dipper’s lip. “I think you’ve been challenged, admiral. By your own soldier.”

Dipper pressed a hand to his heart. “I'm hurt, Greg. You’re hoarding my favorite Thanksgiving food.”

“It’s my favorite Thanksgiving food, too, and you just said you’d eat them all. I have to protect them.”

Dipper huffed, lips twitching. “Maybe I would share them with my favorite honorary little brother if he wasn't stealing them from me.”

Greg blinked, cheeks puffing out as a suspicious look crossed his features. “Would you?”

“Come on, man. You know I would. Maybe,” he added teasingly, sticking out his tongue.

Mabel giggled. “You're such a brat. He'll share, Greg. Wirt’ll just have to distract him.”

“And you know how good I am at distracting him, Greg,” Wirt added. “It’ll be fine. You’ll get some leftover sweet potatoes.”

“You’re all against me,” Dipper accused, taking another bite of the sweet potatoes already on his plate. “Except Amy. She's my favorite.”

“Thank you, Dipper. You’re my favorite, too,” she laughed.

Jonathan swallowed a mouthful of turkey as he looked her way. “Hey… what about me?”

“You can be my favorite, too, dear-”

“No, I mean, how come I don’t get to be Dipper’s favorite?” he corrected.

“Oh my gosh, Jon.”

Wirt rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he leaned away from his boyfriend. “Well, if I’m not your favorite, then I guess I don’t have to read poetry to you later, huh?”

“Wow, that's mean.” Dipper poked his cheek. “You’re my favorite boyfriend. Amy’s just my all-around favorite and apparently Jonathan too. It's a package deal.”

“Well, you’re my all-around favorite. So, I don’t know, maybe I feel a little hurt that we’re not on the same page.” Wirt puffed out his cheeks on purpose, unable to quite hide his smile.

Dipper huffed, mock whispering. “I'm trying to get more sweet potatoes out of this, pilgrim. Stop trying to blow my cover.”

Wirt broke, laughing as he bumped their shoulders together. “Oh my gosh, you’re impossible-!”

“I think I'm pretty great, actually.” Dipper grinned, so glad to hear his boyfriend’s laughter. He sounded so happy, so free and easy, which was just what Dipper had wanted. He kissed the corner of his smile. “Love you.”

With a wrinkle to his nose, Wirt rubbed it against Dipper’s. “Love you, too. All humbleness aside. I mean, you can’t really argue with fact.”

“It’s a fact that I like your really cute face.” Dipper stuck his tongue out before mixing his turkey with his mashed potatoes and gravy. Under the table, his free hand rested on Wirt’s leg.

A happy little wiggle was the only outward reaction Wirt had to the touch, his heart fluttering though he wished he had a free hand to place over Dipper’s. He let the fingers of his right hand brush against Dipper’s knuckles, then rested the cast-encased wrist and forearm against his hand. He spread a forkful of stuffing over his turkey and tucked into the rest of his meal as steady, conversation flowed around them. His aunt had lightened up some, his uncles were arguing playfully over sports - more like Drew knew nothing of them while Joe knew quite a bit with Jonathan’s dad laughing at them and correcting them both - and his grandma chatted quietly with his cousins about their day-to-day lives.

The rest of dinner went by without a hitch, warning glances from Jan few and far between. After seconds and some thirds had been devoured, the kids were recruited for dish duty. Wirt spooned leftovers into tupperware while Greg and Beth delivered plates to Dipper and Mabel at the sink, Cody and Meaghan in charge of gathering the trash and taking it outside. After some rearranging in the fridge, Wirt and Dipper managed to make everything fit, with Mabel cramming the cranberry sauce into a precarious position on the top shelf. While they took care of that, Greg snatched up the wishbone and hid it from their cousins to slip to Dipper and Mabel when no one was looking.

“Here. You guys get to do the wishbone wish this year,” Greg whispered to them before ducking out of the kitchen.

The twins exchanged glances and matching grins, pretty content with the way their Thanksgiving had gone. Great food and more fun than sadness. It was exactly what was needed for a holiday, especially after the weeks leading up to it.

“If you and Wirt want to hide, I can try and keep anybody from bothering you,” Mabel offered.

Dipper smiled. “I'll see how he's feeling. Thanks, Mabel.”

“That’s what I'm here for, bro-bro!”

Dipper wandered over to his boyfriend, kissing his cheek. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Wirt set down the pie he’d pulled from the fridge and turned to loop his arms around Dipper’s waist. “Had enough to eat?” he teased.

“Probably enough for the next week and a half.” Dipper nuzzled him. “You want to come hide and be lazy with me for a little while before pie? Mabel said she'd cover for us.”

“Mm… yeah. That sounds like a pretty good plan. I like the way your mind works.” Wirt gave him a squeeze, then slipped his good hand into Dipper’s.

“You’re dating a pretty smart guy, I'll have you know.” Dipper gave his hand a squeeze, tugging him out of the kitchen. He ruffled Greg’s hair when they passed him in the hallway, grinning.

They ducked into Wirt’s bedroom, the door closed behind them. “I think the best way to be lazy would be cuddling on the bed, what do you think?” he asked before he kissed him, teeth nipping at his lower lip.

“I think I'm dating a pretty smart guy too.” Dipper tugged him back, leading him towards the bed until they could fall onto it together. “I could go to sleep so easily right now, it's crazy.”

“Mmhm.” Wirt burrowed his way into Dipper’s arms, his own winding around him as he tugged them further onto the bed until they both had pillows under their heads. “Tired. But there’s still pie. Mom’s pumpkin pie is pretty much on par with her sweet potatoes. Don’t want to miss that.”

“I'll try it, but I'll probably dig the sweet potatoes back out of the fridge.” Dipper nuzzled him, content to press close. “And don't forget Mabel's apple pie. She'd be offended if you didn't try it.”

“Pssh. How could I refuse apple pie? Especially Mabel’s.” Wirt paused, muffling a yawn against Dipper’s shoulder. “Surprised you like the sweet potatoes so much… not usually big on sweet things.”

“My brain tells me it's technically a vegetable, so I think that makes it okay.” Dipper threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, stroking gently.

A soft laugh was huffed into his shirt as he tilted his head to press his lips to Dipper’s neck. “I can get on board with that logic,” he murmured, kissing every inch of his skin that he could reach. The more comfortable they got, the sleepier Wirt became in the quiet of his room, wrapped up in the boy he loved. “Wow… I’m… think I’m gonna take a nap. Just five minutes.”

“Mmhm. Good plan.” Dipper pressed curved lips to his hair. “I'll wake you up for pie.”

“Or we could set an alarm. You’re tired, too. Take a nap.” Wirt snuggled closer, absently petting his sides as he closed his eyes.

“Mm. Alarms are too hard.” Dipper loosely curved his fingers in the fabric of Wirt’s sweater, eyes closing. “Sibs’ll get us,” he reasoned on a sigh.

“Mmhm.” Wirt’s nod turned into a nuzzle as he started to drift off, the fall into sleep easier than it had been the past few nights. “Happy Thanksgiving, Dipper. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Dipper buried his face in Wirt’s hair, sleep tugging at him. “Happy... yeah. Thanksgiving. Mmhm.” He smiled, Wirt’s sleepy giggle the last thing he heard before they both slept.

Their siblings didn’t wake them, as they’d anticipated, but when they awoke a few hours later, there was a plate with several small slices of pie sitting on Wirt’s nightstand waiting for them.

\----

On Saturday, a package from Stanford Pines arrived on the Palmer-Whelan doorstep. Beyond relieved to see it, Dipper hugged it tightly to his chest as he rounded the corner to enter his boyfriend’s room. He'd abandoned him and his folding of laundry when he'd heard the bell ring, anxious for the contents within. This wasn't something he thought he'd be able to explain over the phone, and definitely not something he would've left without seeing to.

This would keep them safe, all four members of the household and guests. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to telling Wirt that Bill was still around. Dipper felt him now and then, slipping into his mind in an attempt to wreak havoc. He could do things in Dipper’s mind that he couldn't with the others, go further than the sigils normally allowed. It could be solved by this or, of course, by getting a metal plate put into his head, but this seemed the saner way to go. At least until Dipper was older anyway.

He set the worries aside, dropping the box onto the bed. “I need a shovel!”

Wirt made a face when the box disturbed the small tower of folded sweaters, the whole thing slumping to one side. He stopped folding the navy blue music note sweater and let it fall to the bed with a sigh. His unimpressed expression faded in favor of a curious one as he eyed the box, however, interested in the contents that would keep his family safe.

“It’s in the garage. Are we going to be burying something to protect us?” he asked as he headed towards the door.

“Basically. Hang on, don’t run off for it yet. I need to make sure everything’s in here.” Dipper grabbed a pair of scissors, well-acquainted with his boyfriend’s room, and tore it across the packing tape. “Let's see... We've got...” Dipper withdrew a few jars, marked in familiar handwriting and safely packed to avoid damage. “Moonstones... mercury, and... unicorn hair! Perfect.” He spun, grinning brightly at his boyfriend, the jar of rainbow colored hair still in his grasp. “This’ll keep you guys totally safe. He won't even be able to get in here.”

Wirt wasn’t sure whether to be in awe of the magical ingredient, or weirded out by the large amount of unicorn hair Dipper’s great-uncle had put in a jar. “So… um… has he been able to get inside while- while we’ve been here? Has he been in this room? Is he here _now_?”

Dipper set the jar aside, stepping towards his boyfriend to gently cup his cheeks. “Don’t do that, pilgrim. Don’t freak out on me now. He's not here, and he hasn't bothered any of you. I bet he's off licking his wounds.” He brushed their lips together. “It's okay. I already charted your house, so we'll bury everything with Greg and Mabel and then you'll be shielded. You'll be able to see it when it first goes up, so you'll know it works.”

Taking a shaky breath, Wirt nodded and pressed closer to Dipper, his good hand covering one of his. “Right. Okay, yeah. Sorry. Um… you ready for that shovel then?”

“Let’s get Mabel and Greg first.” Dipper rested their brows together, rubbing gently. “I love you. I promise I'll keep you safe. I'm not leaving until you're all as safe as can be.”

“I know you won’t,” Wirt murmured, nuzzling him back. He turned his head, so his lips could brush his palm. “And I- I do feel safe with you. There’s no one I trust more than you.”

Dipper held onto him another moment, giving them both just another second to be close when the twins would be boarding a plane the next day. He kissed his nose before drawing away with a smile. “Come on, pilgrim. This is what we use for the Shack, so it absolutely works, and Grunkle Ford wouldn’t send us less than the best.”

“Do you use it at home, too?” Wirt asked, wary of his and Mabel safety as well. They were just as much family, after all.

“Uh. There’s never been a real reason to? Piedmont’s, like... normal. Nothing happens there.” Dipper dropped his gaze with a small shrug. Sometimes, he _wanted_ something to happen there. Anything that would make him less of the crazy kid with a paranormal fixation. “I can- I'll ask Grunkle Ford if he's got any extra supplies. Might as well cover that house, I guess.”

Wirt nodded, eyes wide. “Please. He might- he might come after you. He could follow you to Piedmont, Bill doesn’t care if somewhere’s normal. Lakeville was supposed to be normal. My _house_ was supposed to be normal, I’m-” He bit the frantic little tirade back, warning bells ringing in his head. He took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. “Sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that. I’m fine with things being… not normal. Some excitement and paranormal stuff is fun and interesting and I like a good mystery as much as the next person, but… I’d rather not have to worry about things like Bill trying to kill you. I love you. And I can’t help you the way you can help me. If he came after you, there’s nothing I could do and… that’s just as bad as being used to hurt you myself.”

Dipper pulled him back, holding him tightly. “Okay. I'll take care of it, I promise. I-” He buried his face in the curve of Wirt’s neck, breathing him in. “I'm sorry I didn't think of this over the summer. I never thought he'd bother you. I never thought he'd come here. It is normal here. You and Greg and your family’s normal.” And Dipper was so, so sorry that he'd let a nightmare infect that. He’d brought weirdness to this relatively normal corner of the world. “I'm sorry. We'll take care of it.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Wirt hid his face against his hat for a moment, then lifted his head to press a kiss to his temple. “I’m not normal. I haven’t been since The Unknown, Dipper. I can’t pretend that that hasn’t changed me. Greg either. And this town has a migrating giant frog and a thin veil to the afterlife, it’s not normal either. Don’t listen to what I say when I’m freaking out. None of this was your fault. Just like it wasn’t mine or Greg’s. You just happen to be in love with someone who worries a lot and gets scared. So I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it sound like… like I was blaming you. I’m not. This isn’t on you. It’s... I should’ve told you what was going on sooner. From the beginning.” Wirt nudged their brows together. “I’m sorry.”

Dipper stroked his back, brushing their lips together in a lingering kiss. “We’re both really good at feeling guilty, aren't we?”

“Too good.” Wirt stayed close so he could easily turn one lingering kiss into two. “Think we found one of our ‘needs improvement’ areas.”

“Mmhm.” Humming, Dipper nibbled lazily on his lower lip. “If you promise to try not to feel guilty, I'll try. And then we can go be proactive and shield your house.”

“That’s a good plan. I like your plans. I can promise to try, yes.” Wirt didn’t fight the shiver that rolled through him pleasantly, unwilling to break the kiss, but very willing to protect his house. “Okay. Okay, let’s go. I bet Greg will have a blast digging holes in the garden.”

“Yeah. So will Mabel. She missed out on shielding the Shack, but she's the one who got the unicorn hair for it. If you want to hear a really violent story, ask her about it sometime.” Dipper withdrew with a wry grin, finding Wirt’s good hand and lacing their fingers. “Now come on, man. Seriously. We've got everything we need.”

Once Greg and Mabel were grabbed, the four of them bundled up and headed outside. At the north, south, and east corners of the Palmer-Whelan house they buried the moonstones and sprinkled mercury over them before turning their attention to the unicorn hair. They started in the backyard, steadily working their way around to the front. Wirt and Dipper glued the strands of unicorn hair along the frame of the house going one way, and Mabel and Greg took the other way so they would meet up in the middle.

It was a little difficult with Wirt having only one good hand and their fingers chilled by the late autumn air, but they made do, determination to protect the little house in Lakeville fueling their drive. Bill wouldn’t find his way into their house again. Not if they had anything to say about it.

As the two halves met at the front porch, the glimmering, rainbow strands shone with a violet light. Wirt and Greg watched in awe as the light stretched upwards, rising like a film to encase the house in an iridescent bubble. Symbols appeared on the surface, runes that Wirt didn’t quite understand, but trusted as he glimpsed his boyfriend’s face and witnessed the relief and satisfaction at having successfully protected the house. It had to work. It would be fine.

Wirt watched the brilliant light illuminate Dipper’s expression, then fade from his skin as the unicorn hair ceased to glow and the house returned to normal. No sign of the bubble, no sign of the runes. The only trace of protection being the holes buried on the sides of the house and the hair still glued to the baseboards. It was for the best though, otherwise how would they explain to the neighbors the strange bubble protecting their home?

“Mission accomplished?” Greg asked, tugging on the sleeve of Mabel’s jacket.

Mabel scooped him up, holding tight. “Mission absolutely accomplished.”

“You’re safe,” Dipper agreed, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him close. “You’re all absolutely safe.”

Wirt closed his eyes as he sagged against Dipper, a weight fully lifting from his chest. “Yeah,” he sighed quietly, breath clouding in the cold as he tilted his head to nuzzle the boy beside him. “Thank you. For everything.”

“I told you, man. Anytime you need me, I'll be here. Distance won't change a thing.”

“We’re the Mystery Best Friends,” Mabel reminded them. “We'll all always be there for each other. We love each other.” She poked Greg's cold nose, smile bright. “We’re family, no matter what.”

“Yeah. We’ll always be together, even when we’re apart.” Greg grinned up at her. “We just have to believe in ourselves! Because we can do anything if we set our minds to it. We can get out of The Unknown, beat the Beast, fight monsters, fight mean dads, and fight evil demons. We’re pretty awesome.” He puffed out his chest in pride. “I don’t think there’s anything that we can’t do.”

“That’s a rock fact!” Mabel laughed, giving him a tight hug.

Dipper brushed a kiss to Wirt’s lips. “A true one, right?”

“One hundred percent true,” he agreed, smile adoring as he took in his three most important people, together and happy and whole despite a few bumps and bruises along the way. Despite everything, they were still whole.

Wirt couldn’t think of anything else he could be more thankful for. “Come on. Let’s go inside and put on a movie or play a game or something. Anything. We’ve got the rest of the day to do whatever we want. Let’s make the most of it.”

“A movie and a game,” Mabel decided.

“Sounds pretty good to me.” Dipper was just as relieved to see them happy and whole. Only together a short time before they'd be separated again, but it was alright. As he'd babbled to him during their first week together that summer, Wirt was worth the distance. Their makeshift little family was worth every mile and every second waiting to be reunited.

Besides, winter break was just around the corner. The wait wouldn’t be long at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a little late for Thanksgiving, but it's still the holiday season and a time where stories like these are still something that can be enjoyed. The Mystery Best Friends series is still being worked on, the winter break story may make an appearance shortly after Christmas depending on how we can keep up with writing that. Part five is still on hold, but I'm certain we will get back to working on it once the side stories are completed. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed seeing our favorite four together again and feeling much better after the events of "Radio Silence" and taking advantage of the time they have to be together! Happy Holidays to all of you!


End file.
